


Sick Day

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark takes care of an ailing El.  Who, unsurprisingly, is not a very good patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

I woke Daddy up at 3:00 AM moaning. I was asleep, and I didn’t realize I was making noises until Daddy gently shook my shoulder.

“Princess? What’s wrong Sweetheart?” his voice was scratchy with sleep.

I started awake, and then pressed both hands into my stomach. 

“Does your tummy hurt? You’re whimpering.”

I nodded, shutting my eyes tightly, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up Daddy.”

He raised himself on one elbow and placed his hand against my forehead. “You don’t apologize for waking Daddy when you need him,” he admonished me lightly.

I nodded again, rolling away from him so that I could curl into a ball. The pressure helped.

“Are you going to be sick,” one of his hands was on my back, stroking gently.

“Not immediately,” I paused, shifting a bit to get a better idea. “Maybe later though.”

“Do you want-” I cut him off.

“You to stop talking? Yes. Go back to sleep.”

He did stop talking, and the room was now oppressively quiet. I winced.

“Do you talk to me that way Eleanor?” Daddy’s voice was controlled but clearly displeased.

“Noooo,” I whined. “But I don’t feel good.” Feeling sick had never suspended our rules before, but I figured I had to try.

“I understand that Princess, but you don’t use that disrespectful tone. You know that.” His hand had moved from my back and was now resting on my bottom. I forced myself to not flinch away from it. If he was going to swat me, it was going to happen. I just had to relax and hope that he would be more tolerant today. 

Luckily for me he was. He stayed up with me, getting me water and keeping an eye on me until about 7:00. Then he had to get out of bed to go to work. 

Standing in front of me knotting his tie, he looked down on me in the bed. I had thrown up twice now, and my stomach wasn’t really hurting anymore. The muscles were sore from vomiting, but that was it.

“I want you to call in today Princess.” 

“I can’t. I have that report due and-”

This time, I was the one who got interrupted, “I don’t believe that was a request.” He had taken on a conversational tone, never a good sign.

“Daddy,” I had to try again, “I really need to go in today. I have too much work to do to miss a day.”

“That’s too bad.” He handed me my phone and then sat beside me on the bed. “Go ahead. Call your boss now before I leave.”

I made a little whine of frustration, moving my legs a little, “I have to go in Mark.”

He raised an eyebrow at this. “You have to listen to Daddy. And if you think you want to have a tantrum, you should probably do it now. I know you don’t like to wait for a spanking and I only have about 10 minutes before I leave for work.”

I pouted at this statement, glaring at him.

“Call Eleanor. Now, before I decide that spanking you before work will be a good incentive for you to behave while I’m gone.”

Scowling, I punched in a text to my supervisor. When Daddy realized what I was doing, he gestured for the phone. I held onto it for a minute before turning it over. 

“If you’re just texting I can do it.” Taking the phone, he wrote a quick message and hit send. “I don’t want you out of bed before noon. Understand?”

“Daddddddy,” I whined again. “If you’re making me take a sick day, can’t I at least do something fun?”

“Sick days aren’t fun young lady; they’re for people who are sick and need to rest.”

“Well,” I pointed out reasonably, “I’m not sick. You’re just making me stay home.”

He stood up and began rearranging pillows and blankets. “You threw up twice and were up half the night. Do you want me to make it the whole day in bed? Because I’m certainly willing to do that.”

“No,” I didn’t want to be in bed at all. I decided to try one last time, “I don’t need the sleep Daddy. It’s Friday; I can catch up tonight.”

Pulling the covers back up to my chin, he sat back down on the bed and felt my forehead again. “Stay in bed and get some rest. At least until noon. I’ll call you then and we can talk about how you’re feeling. And you need to call me if you throw up again or start feeling worse. I’m going to get you some crayons and your coloring books. Your book is right here,” he gestured to the bedside table. “You have Stella. I’ll get you some water. Do you want crackers and a banana?”

“Apple.”

“Eat a banana and see how your stomach feels first. Anything else you want Princess?”

“The couch so I can watch movies,” I told him sourly.

Leaning over, he kissed my forehead. “We can talk about it at lunchtime. Do not get out of bed and try to eat something please. Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

Why does he always ask if I understand? I’m not slow; of course I understand him. I nodded sullenly, rolling onto my side to watch him finish getting ready. He pulled on shoes and then left the room, returning with the food and coloring books.

Kneeling next to the bed, he brushed hair off of my face. “I have to go to work. Be good Princess.” He adjusted the covers again, pulling them so they were over my shoulders, and then left for work.

The minute I heard the front door slam, I kicked the covers off of myself and rose out of bed. I was half-way to the living room when he walked back into the house. 

“Is that bed Eleanor Rose?” his face was impassive.

“You’re supposed to be at work.” Okay, not the finest argument for not doing what he told me.

“I forgot my phone. If I’m out of the house, does that mean the rules don’t apply anymore?” he sounded perfectly normal, but I knew I was on very shaky ground.

“No sir. I’m just going back up to bed right now,” starting back up the stairs, I almost groaned in frustration when I realized he was behind me. “I don’t need help Daddy. I can tuck myself in; you have to go to work or you’ll be late.”

That got me a swat, “do you tell me what to do?”

“No, I just don’t want you to be late. That’s helpful,” I asserted, climbing under the covers.

“Hmm. Well, although I appreciate your concern, I need to help you with something,” pulling the covers back, he grasped one of my shoulders and began turning me.

“No Daddy! I don’t need help!” Help is very rarely what he really means. And pretty much never in this position.

“No? Because I figured you needed just a little help to remember what I told you about staying in bed. Unless you were being deliberately disobedient, and then I would have to punish you.”

Damn. I held still as he blazed six very hard smacks onto my bottom, and then let me roll onto my side. One hand was plastered to my backside, rubbing furiously. 

He pulled the covers back up over me. “Now, do you think you can remember that Princess? Because I can help you more if you need it.”

I shook my head no; I hadn’t started crying, but my eyes had filled up with tears from the sting. Wiping them away, I curled myself into a ball and watched him kneel back down.

“Tell me what you need to remember.”

“I remember Daddy,” I didn’t want to go over his instructions. We both knew that I knew them. 

“I want to make really sure. We can try doing this with you in a different position if you think that would help.” 

I shook my head at that. We did not need to try the position that Daddy felt improved my memory best. No thank you. “Stay in bed and rest until you call. Eat my banana. Call if I get worse.” I ticked them off on my fingers.

“That’s right,” he kissed me again and then left.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. This sucked. I really did have a ton work waiting at the office. My desk looked like the file room had thrown up on it. I lay there for a minute, jiggling my right foot agitatedly. 

Then I thought of something. Daddy said I couldn’t go to work. But who was to say that work couldn’t come to me? It was perfect. Picking up my phone, I texted Allie to ask if she would mind emailing me some stuff. She wasn’t going to be in the office for another hour, but I knew she would.

Perfect! Now I could work, and Daddy would be none the wiser. And since Allie couldn’t get to the office for another hour, I even had time to sleep a little bit. Setting the alarm on my phone, I crashed for about 45 minutes. 

When I got up, I went to grab my laptop from the living room. Daddy normally only lets me use my computer for like 30 minutes a day. He said I spent too much time at a desk anyway, and it was bad for my eyes. But, sick days tended to have their privileges. I figured that a computer was like the TV, and Daddy normally let me watch more television if I didn’t feel well.

And okay, maybe he had told me to stay in bed and that couldn’t even lay on the couch to watch movies, but I could work from bed. With that rationalization in my mind, I climbed back on the bed and propped pillows up behind myself. I put my headphones in and started up my iPod. Perfect. Crossing my legs, I got to work.

I managed to knock out a couple of reports sitting there. I got up and stretched around the 90 minute mark, but I was making such good time I couldn’t help but keep going. It normally took me all day to write some of this stuff, but without the distraction of the telephone, I was on fire.

And then I crashed and burned. The problem with working with music is that you can’t always hear people. It’s actually why headphones got banned at the office. So when Daddy carefully and quietly came upstairs to check on me, he got all the way to the foot of the bed before I realized he was even there.

In my defense, he’s like a crazy stealthy spanking ninja, and I was in the middle of a huge English clusterfuck. One Mom with six kids and five dads. Not the easiest report to write; the pronouns were going wild. My eyes were so firmly trained on my computer screen that I just didn’t notice him.

Until I got that prickly sensation that someone was watching me. And I looked up, and he was staring at me, looking really unhappy.

Jerking my headphones off, I tried my best smile. “Hi Daddy! You came home early?”

“I did. I thought I’d come home to take care of you and keep you company. I didn’t want you to be bored. So imagine my surprise when I see that you’ve managed to keep yourself occupied so well.”

“Um...” I wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. I’ve started to figure out that when in doubt, it’s best to keep my mouth shut. I had a tendency to dig myself in deeper when I talked without thinking.

“Whatcha looking at Princess?” He came around the bed to sit next to me, and I shut the computer as quickly as I could.

He looked at me, raising one eyebrow. “Please don’t look at that,” I told him.

“Really? What are you doing that you don’t want Daddy to see?” he took my laptop away, and I shifted, trying to pull it back and finally smacking at his hands in frustration. 

Poor choice.

“Eleanor! Are you allowed to hit?”

“You aren’t allowed to look at that Daddy. It’s a HIPPA thing.”

And we move on to another poor choice. Rule #647, work time must be pre-approved. Because I kind of sort of maybe like to work 14-16 hour days when I get stressed out... 

“You’re saying you were working?” 

“You said I couldn’t go to the office, but I figured that if I was here...” I trailed off. His expression was not making me hopeful.

“I also said stay in bed and rest.”

I nodded, staring at my lap, where my hands were suddenly very fascinating.

“So, the question is, did you deliberately disobey me, or did you forget again?”

Neither option was good. Deliberate disobedience meant getting spanked. A lot. But forgetting rules...it was a murkier thing. Sometimes it meant lines (not fun), but usually it meant being treated like a baby and not being out of Daddy’s sight because I was too little to remember ‘big girl rules’. And it was extremely likely that I’d get at least a little spanking to help me remember better, not to mention a spanking when I inevitably argued about the punishment. 

I made a decision. “Disobeyed,” I kept my eyes down as I said it, my cheeks flushing hotly.

“Alright. And what happens in this house to naughty little girls who don’t listen to what Daddy tells them?”

“I get spanked,” I whispered.

“How?”

Great. He wasn’t going to make this easy for me.

“Without panties.”

“And what happens to little girls who hit?”

Shit. I hated that damn spoon. “Wooden spoon,” I managed to force out; this was going to suck.

He waited, clearly not satisfied with the response. 

“On my b-b-bare bottom.”

“That’s right. You do remember. Let’s deal with your naughty choices then Eleanor,” as he said that, he rummaged through the box under the bed that held the spoon.

I sniffled at that. I hated the word naughty. And being called Eleanor was never good. I liked being Princess, Sweetheart, El, or Ellie and I didn’t mind Baby. Eleanor always meant that I’d pushed too far.

“Come on, up you go,” he helped me up off the bed and took my place, seating himself and pulling me to stand between his thighs. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of my boyshorts, he pulled them down to below my knees, letting them fall the rest of the way off. Also not a good sign.

“Step out,” he instructed.

My chin was quivering now. Really not a good sign. I stepped aside, leaving my panties on the ground. When I bent to pick them up, Daddy held out his hand so that I could give them to him. Folding them carefully, he placed them next to himself on the bed.

“Come here, let’s handle this,” pulling me across his lap, he rested one hand on my bottom.

“Why are we doing this Eleanor?”

“Cause I didn’t listen,” I jiggled one of my legs, wanting badly to pull up and away from Daddy.

“That’s right. And why is that naughty?”

“Because Daddy’s in charge,” I whimpered as I felt his hand lift off my backside. And then fall back down. 

“We agreed that I make the rules, didn’t we Eleanor,” he set up a steady pace, calmly covering my bottom in sharp smacks.

“Ye-e-ess,” I whimpered again.

“It was very naughty for you to disobey Daddy. I told you to stay in bed because you were sick. I left you with a book and your crayons, and you were only alone for about four hours. It is unacceptable that you decided to do whatever you wanted once Daddy left. And I believe we’ve discussed the issue of you working from home before, haven’t we Eleanor?”

I nodded my head at that, crying in earnest. 

“What did I tell you about it?”

“Gotta get-ow-Daddy’s permission first. Ow Daddy. Owwwwwww. That hurts-I’m sorry Daddy. Won’t do it again.”

“I’m going to make sure of that.”

I hung my head down, crying miserably. I felt like my backside was going to ignite. Why did I always think I could break the rules and not get caught?

When I felt like I couldn’t handle it anymore, he stopped spanking. I let out a little gasping sigh of relief.

And then, I felt the spoon pressing against my scorched cheeks, and I wailed again, “No Daddy. You don’t need to use the spoon. I’ll ‘member not to hit you next time.”

“Then we won’t have to do this next time Eleanor,” he lifted the spoon and smacked it down hard on my bottom.

I began cycling my legs furiously, “No Daddy! Please!!! I’m sorrrrrrrrry.” 

I hated the spoon, and Daddy was the master at using it. If I had thought my bottom hurt before, I had been sorely mistaken. He brought it down again and again, until I just went limp, crying. 

When he was done, he laid one warm hand on my back and gently stroked.

“All done Princess.”

He helped me stand up. I winced as the freshly spanked skin on my backside and my thighs was forced to move, and I cried harder when it touched the comforter as he helped me lay down on the bed. 

Laying next to me, he gently rubbed my back, waiting for me to stop crying. When I calmed down a little, he brought a hand up to wipe my tears away. 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” I said, my throat scratchy with tears.

“I know. It’s done and over with; you’re forgiven. Come here Princess,” he pulled me over so that I was nestled against him.

I stayed like there, my body still shuddering now and then from crying. After a while, he started talking again.

“I figured you’d be happy I was coming home early.”

I smiled at that, “Not so much right now, no.”

“Would you feel better about it if we watched a movie?”

I pulled back slightly so I could make eye contact with him. “Do I get to pick the movie?”

He smiled at me, “you can pick the movie, but I can veto. And, we’re watching it in here; you’re in bed the rest of the day.”

I pouted at that, settling back against his chest, “I don’t like being in bed.”

“Would you like another spanking?”

I shook my head quickly, “No Daddy. Bed’s great. Although,” letting one hand drift down his chest slowly, “I can think of other things that may be more fun than the movie.”

He laughed at that, and then moving quickly, he had rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. 

“Can you Princess?”

“I can,” leaning over, I kissed him. “That is, if you aren’t worried that I’m still too sick...”


End file.
